


M Countdown Meetup

by simonsfanfics



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon take advantage of promoting at the same time.Aka they fuck backstage at M Countdown
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	M Countdown Meetup

Woojin grumbled to himself as he wandered down the halls at M Countdown, looking for the room Jihoon had said to meet in. It had been months since Jihoon and Woojin had been able to see each other and when they realized they would be promoting at the same time both boys were filled with joy.

However just before Woojin left the dorm he’d gotten a cryptic text from Jihoon saying to meet him in room 207. Eager to see the other, Woojin had quickly agreed but as he continued walking down the dim hallway he was starting to wonder why Jihoon had chosen such a secluded section of the building when Woojin knew the older had his own dressing room. 

Just as Woojin was about to call Jihoon he saw a door with 207 written on it. Letting out a sigh of relief, Woojin put away his phone and turned the knob.

Woojin’s jaw hit the floor as he opened the door, greeted by the sight of Jihoon naked and kneeling on the floor, the older clearly waiting for him. Hearing the door open Jihoon looked up expectantly, smiling as he saw Woojin’s flushed face.

“Close the door. Oh and lock it too.” Jihoon told Woojin and the dancer eagerly followed the instructions.

With the door locked Woojin turned back to where Jihoon was still kneeling, walking towards the boy and carding his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon hummed as Woojin scratched his scalp, reaching out to rub the growing bulge in Woojin’s tight pants.

“You finish filming everything?” Jihoon asked as he tugged Woojin’s pants down, the younger’s erection twitching in his tight black briefs.  
“Yeah.” Woojin answered, letting out a small moan as Jihoon squeezed his dick through his underwear. “But Daehwi has a bunch of stuff to film so we’re going to be here for a while.”

“Good.” Jihoon said with a smirk, yanking Woojin’s briefs off and immediately sucking the younger’s tip into his mouth.

Woojin groaned as Jihoon went further onto his cock, Jihoon humming as he ran his tongue along the shaft. Jihoon sank down Woojin’s cock with practiced ease, Woojin letting out a low moan as his entire dick was surrounded by the wet heat of the older boy’s mouth.

Jihoon bobbed happily as he swallowed Woojin’s precum, having missed the weight of the younger’s cock. Woojin had also missed Jihoon’s mouth, thrusting his hips lightly as he chased the delicious feeling of the boy’s tongue.

“Shit.” Woojin hissed as Jihoon gave a hard suck, pulling off his shirt and placing a hand on either side of Jihoon’s head before beginning to fuck the older boy’s mouth in earnest.

Jihoon was more than happy to let Woojin take control, tracing the veins that ran along Woojin’s shaft with his tongue as the younger’s thrusts got harder. Woojin didn’t know how much longer he could last with how good Jihoon’s mouth felt, his orgasm approaching far sooner than he would have liked.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Woojin groaned, hips stuttering as he pulled Jihoon’s head all the way onto his cock at the same time he slammed hard into the older boy’s mouth.

Woojin moaned loudly as he came, filling Jihoon’s mouth with his load. Jihoon did his best to swallow everything but Woojin was shooting too much and cum dribbled down Jihoon’s chin.

Once Woojin had finished cumming he pulled out of Jihoon’s mouth, wobbling over to the couch and collapsing onto it. Jihoon smirked over at Woojin, the younger still catching his breath.

“Naughty Woojin, cumming before his hyung.” Jihoon teased, wiping the cum off his chin and getting to feet. “I think you need to be punished.”

Woojin moaned at the words, Jihoon’s punishments usually resulted in the older boy’s dick buried inside of Woojin as Jihoon fucked the dancer’s brains out. Jihoon’s smirk grew at Woojin’s reaction, easily positioning the boy on all fours

Jihoon gave Woojin’s ass a firm squeeze, chuckling as the younger boy let out a small moan. As much as Jihoon would love to spend hours just playing with the round globes he knew they didn’t have tons of time and decided to move things along.

Pulling a bottle of lube from between the cushions and ignoring the judgemental look from Woojin, Jihoon poured the slick substance over his fingers and easily slid one into Woojin’s tight hole. 

“Fuck.” Woojin groaned breathily, head hanging between his arms as Jihoon slowly started fingering him open.

Jihoon skillfully stretched Woojin, sliding a second finger into the boy after a few minutes. Woojin moaned desperately as he felt the pads of Jihoon’s fingers pressing into his prostate, thrusting back on the digits as he chased that mind numbing pleasure.

Gripping Woojin’s hips in warning, Jihoon made sure to hit Woojin’s prostate every couple of seconds so that by the time he slid a third finger into Woojin the younger was practically vibrating with pleasure.

“FUCK!” Woojin shouted as Jihoon thrust all three fingers hard into his prostate.

“Be quiet.” Jihoon warned, “Unless you want everyone to see how fucked up you get from just a couple of fingers.”

Woojin bit down on his own arm to muffle his moans of pleasure, not wanting to know what would happen if someone walked in to find him on all fours with three of Jihoon’s fingers buried in his ass. 

Satisfied, Jihoon pressed his fingers back into the bundle of nerves as a reward. A muffled scream came from Woojin’s mouth as pleasure slammed into him like a truck, the dancer using every ounce of strength he had to not wrap his hand around his leaking cock and start jerking off like his life depended on it.

Deciding he’d teased Woojin enough, Jihoon slid his fingers out of the younger and wiped them on the couch. Woojin’s hole clenched desperately on the air as he stared back at Jihoon but the older boy ignored him, pouring lube over his dick and flipping Woojin onto his back.

“You ready?” Jihoon asked once he’d pressed the tip of his cock up to Woojin’s entrance, leaning forward so their faces were mere inches apart. Woojin gulped and nodded, letting out a long moan as Jihoon slowly slid into him. Jihoon held his breath as he pushed further into Woojin’s impossibly tight hole, hissing once he bottomed out inside the younger. “Fuck you’re tight.” 

Jihoon gave Woojin a moment to adjust, waiting until the younger said Jihoon could move before beginning to thrust lightly into the boy. Moans spilled from Woojin’s mouth as he felt every inch of Jihoon’s cock dragging along his walls, the older speeding up as he found a good rhythm to fuck into Woojin. 

Leaning closer, Jihoon kissed Woojin as he fucked into the younger boy. Woojin kissed Jihoon back with a hunger, tongue exploring every inch of Jihoon’s mouth. Woojin ran his hands all over Jihoon’s back, digging his nails into the skin and moaning loudly into Jihoon’s mouth as the older boy jabbed directly into his prostate.

Deciding to torture Woojin a little, Jihoon angled his hips to brush against the bundle of nerves with each thrust, making Woojin’s body shake with pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Woojin grabbed a pillow and jammed it over his face to muffle his screams of pleasure as he fell apart on Jihoon’s cock.

Woojin’s hole was squeezing him so tight Jihoon wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, and judging from the way Woojin was clenching down on him the younger knew it too. Jihoon hammered away into Woojin, chasing his orgasm inside the younger’s tight hole. 

Just before he came Jihoon pulled out and climbed onto the couch, tossing the pillow Woojin was moaning into aside and burying his dick in the younger’s mouth. Woojin skillfully worked his tongue along the twitching cock as he easily pushed Jihoon over the edge.

With a loud moan Jihoon came, Woojin eagerly swallowing every drop of cum the older boy fired into his mouth. Once he’d finished feeding Woojin his load Jihoon pulled his softening dick from the boy’s lips and slumped onto the couch to catch his breath.

Woojin looked over at Jihoon,his dick twitching with need. Jihoon, noticing the flood of precum pouring out of the tip of Woojin’s cock, pressed Woojin against the couch and climbed into the boy’s lap.

“Wait.” Woojin said as Jihoon lined his twitching hole up with Woojin’s leaking cock. “Don’t you need prep.”

“I did that before you got here.” Jihoon replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world before sliding himself down Woojin’s dick.

Both boys moaned as Jihoon seated himself in Woojin’s lap, resting his head on Woojin’s shoulder as he adjusted to the boy’s cock filling him. Woojin had already been close after the amazing fucking he’d recieved from Jihoon and with the way the older’s tight hole was squeezing around him Woojin knew he wouldn’t last long. Jihoon gripped Woojin’s muscular shoulders and started bouncing eagerly in the dancer’s lap, slamming himself down on Woojin’s cock.

“Fuck.” Woojin panted, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum inside me.” Jihoon groaned back, dragging Woojin into a passionate kiss as the younger’s orgasm washed over him.

Woojin let out a guttural moan as he came, thrusting up into Jihoon and pumping rope after rope of cum deep into the older boy’s clenching hole. Jihoon groaned as he felt Woojin’s cum filling him, not realizing how much he missed the sensation until this moment.

Jihoon carefully lifted himself off Woojin and plopped down next to the boy, both panting heavily as they recovered. Jihoon rested his head on Woojin’s shoulder as he caught his breath, humming softly when he felt Woojin lean his own head atop Jihoon’s.

“That was fun.” Jihoon said after a minute. “You going to be at Music Bank tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Woojin answered softly, still coming down from his high.

“Good, I’ll text you what room to meet me in.” Jihoon replied before climbing off the couch and pulling on his clothes.

“See you then.” Woojin muttered as Jihoon walked out the door, wondering if he was going to have any cum left by the time promotions were over.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I love this pairing and have wanted to write a fic for them for a while now and just never did but I hope you like it. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
